


Who Said We're Playing Fair?/谁说咱们要按规矩来 ？

by yanxiaoyanyan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a bit obsessed, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Canon Compliant, Fire, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Marco considers taking people on a flight a viable seduction technique, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan
Summary: 艾斯第一次见到马尔科的火焰，他就目眩神迷。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 17





	Who Said We're Playing Fair?/谁说咱们要按规矩来 ？

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Said We're Playing Fair?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259991) by [Silicu (silmil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu). 



> 是一个吸鸟porn。主要内容就是漂亮大鸟怎么把艾斯小伙迷得团团转。希望大家吸鸟开心。  
> （作者写的大蓝鸟真的很好冲呃！）

艾斯小心翼翼地靠到船舷上，动作慢吞吞的仔细得很，生怕一个不注意把后背给扯着了。他漫不经心地挠着身上新鲜的绷带。他上一回受伤缠绷带已经是很久之前的事了，身缠绷带的感觉很生疏，到了几乎让他觉得陌生的地步。

当然，现在他身上也并没有什么特别严重的伤。他缠着绷带只是因为后背上刚刚绘制完成的纹身。护士们说要等它慢慢康复，他最好仔细着些。

说真的，她们这么煞有介事地嘱咐他，可真是没有必要。毕竟，嗐，他胳膊上那玩意又不是贴上去的，难不成都没人朝他肩膀上看吗？当然啦，它没那么大、没那么闪眼睛，也确实，他纹身的时候还没吃过恶魔果实，但是……

哎，艾斯想起纹身师手上的烫伤，还是愧疚不已。他已经在尽全力控制能力了，可他这些年来养成的战斗本能并没有那么好控制。获得能力的这些年来，他也逐渐习惯了很少受伤的事实，虽然最近他也在慢慢找回疼痛的感觉，但终归是不一样的。纹身的疼痛并不如老爹的痛击那般尖锐，让他无法呼吸，也不像坠入大海时的钝痛那样使人麻木，那是一种持续不断的、惹人心烦的痛感，一笔一笔慢慢地磨损着他的耐性，不断逼近他爆发的临界点。

纹身的那几个小时对他和纹身师双方都是一场极其痛苦的、漫长的折磨。艾斯不禁开始重新考量他是不是该放弃未来可能会有的一切纹身计划。一切。计划。

或许这是个好主意。他发觉自己很喜欢这个想法：白胡子的印记将会是他身上最后一个永久的标记。

因为，现在这个纹身已经完成了。它就在那儿，嵌刻在他的皮肤里，蔓延过他的整幅后背。耀武扬威、无可错认，是向世界发出的响亮的宣示，就算是最愚蠢的人也不会搞不明白——

那是白胡子的旗帜。他得意洋洋的宣示，他为之自豪的大名，他标志性的向上翘起的胡子。如今，艾斯也是白胡子海贼团的一员了。他属于他们。他是白胡子的儿子。

从他站在白胡子面前说出那话到现在，已经有差不多一天了。彼时，他昂首站在那个男人甲板上巨大的王座之前，朗声道：

“ _让我成为你的儿子吧。_ ”

就好像他从一开始就是这么希望的一样。又或许他就是这么想的。艾斯不是个喜欢自我反省的人——他更愿意永远不去思考他行为之下的深层原因，但他清楚在他的一切恨意之下，他心底的一个部分总在为他永远无法堂堂正正说出自己的来处而悲鸣。

现在，他可以了。

但是，天啊，那个称呼听起来还是如此陌生。哪怕只是想想，他如今有了一个父亲……

他不禁开始对未来有了期待。事情会有什么不一样？他背上的纹身永远都洗不掉了。他融入白胡子海贼团的过程会是怎么样？或许会是缓慢的、艰难的，因为他在试图谋杀他们的船长、他们的父亲这事儿上花了整整一百天。或者，也许他们会立刻对他敞开心扉吗？就像白胡子所说的，像兄弟一样？

只有一件事的肯定的：他不会再打白胡子项上人头的主意了。那他以后每天都得干点儿啥呢？先前，谋杀计划占据了他全天的时间，他不仅忙着在那人身边窜来窜去，脑子也完全没法儿闲着。

天啊，他之前是多么的愚蠢又自大。不止一个人告诉过他，不要头脑发热，他想要办成事并不代表他能干成所有的事。他还有很长的路要走，他为什么会觉得自己可以杀死大海上最强的男人？

是过于急切要立下名声，还有要证明他比那个人更强的愚蠢的急迫。但这样的一时上头先前已经让他铸下过不少大小错误。

这一回也是一样。

但是，有时候错误也是可以变成好事情的。他向路飞起过誓，他要过无怨无悔的人生。而且，这一回，他心底里清楚：他不会为这个决定后悔。

他被一阵突然从身后袭来的强风拽回了思绪。他贴近船舷固定住自己，因为他清楚伟大航路上的天象有时候会非常烦人。但是，低头耸肩的动作看来并不是个好主意——他扯到了背，身后传来的突然的阵痛叫他踉跄了一下。而这一下踉跄，让他头顶的帽子被风吹跑了。

“操！！”

_“看这个！”_

_“那是什么，路飞？”_

_“是给你的帽子！”_

_“为什么你要送我帽子？”_

_“因为我有帽子，萨博也有帽子，只有你没有帽子。你应该多笑笑！现在就笑得很好！”_

_“……这珠子是你从达旦那儿偷的吗？”_

他伸直了手，从船舷边缘探长了身子，可那一阵风将他的帽子带去了水上。他可不能把那顶帽子丢了！！他爬上栏杆，想要跳出去，如果他的腿足够有力，他能够抓住它。不过是在那之后，他会坠入水中而已。

去他妈的，这些都等他拿到帽子再考虑吧！！

他绷紧双腿，准备着将自己弹射出去。这时他听见耳边传来的声音：

“别动！”

艾斯一般不太爱搭理命令他的人。他出海可不是为了来听管教的。但这个人声音里的某种东西把他定住了，虽然只有一瞬间，但他几乎是本能地遵从了那人的话语。只是这一瞬间，也足够让他没能为了他的帽子扑进大海里，因为几乎是同时，有什么东西像一颗子弹一般在他身侧擦过，将一切都投上一层柔和的蓝光。艾斯呆住了。

艾斯目瞪口呆地望着那一团火球一样的东西。它长着翅膀。还有尾巴。还有长长的脖子和锋锐的鸟喙还有——

这是只鸟。这就是他绞尽脑汁在想的那个词语：鸟。但是，一般来说，鸟儿不会浑身着着蓝火，对不对？至少艾斯是这么觉得的。

火焰叫他无法呼吸。那造物飞快地扑出，火焰就缠绕着它的身体，火舌在风中忽闪扑打，舔舐它的羽翼。它散发着明亮的光芒，将视野所及之处尽数染上一层柔和的蓝色，就好像那鸟儿将一切染上如此色泽的东西都变作它自己身体的一部分一般。以它飞行的速度，艾斯原以为它该拼了命地拍打翅膀，可事实上它只是优雅地滑翔、翅膀缓慢而有力地鼓动，宣示着对风和速度的完全掌控。

迷人的火焰在它周身缭绕，在它俯冲向水面时，它燃烧的羽翼带起波浪，反射在水中的倒影也因此弯扭着舞动起来。一记流畅的俯冲，它用喙接住了他掉落的帽子，接着，它以优雅而有力的动作鼓动起强壮的双翼，只一下拍打就将它重又送回空中，尾羽上串珠一般的火焰小环只是轻轻从水面拂过。

那鸟转头向艾斯飞来。艾斯踉踉跄跄地退了两步，感到肺部灼伤似的疼痛，这才想起来呼吸。鸟儿在甲板上空悬停，让一切都染上了它的光芒。

这时，艾斯才得以窥见鸟儿的全貌。蓝色的明亮的火焰覆盖了它全身，火舌在晚风中舞动着，把艾斯的心魂完全摄住了。两圈颜色稍深的环绕住了它的眼睛，叫它脸上看起来仿佛有种熟悉的神色。它胸前长着一个无法错认的印记，颜色与眼圈的靛青色完全一样，而当他的目光聚焦在它胸前的印记上时，整只鸟都似乎格外骄傲地蓬了起来。

艾斯突然明白了。

“马、马尔科？”他难以置信、结结巴巴地问道。

鸟儿向甲板上降落下来，一面开始了变形。先是两脚上的火焰熄灭了，显露出两只脚踝上缠绕着凉鞋绑带的人类的脚，它们轻巧地落在甲板上时，一只翅膀弯折，伸向仍叼在鸟喙中的艾斯的帽子。那只翅膀变作人类的手取下帽子，接着，火焰最后闪动了一下，瞬息之间尽数消失无踪，只剩下稀薄的空气，和站在他面前的第一分队队长。

那男人走近他，将帽子炫耀似的扣在了他的脑袋上。他却只能迷茫地望着。

“下回把自己的东西看紧点啊，”马尔科说道，从他身边走过，走向通往甲板之下的楼梯。

“那是什么？”艾斯转过身。马尔科停下脚步转向他，两手插兜，耷拉着眼皮，脸上摆着一副无聊的神色。

“看着还像是什么？”他抬起一根眉毛，“一种果实能力，挺显然的吧。他们不是无缘无故管我叫‘不死鸟’。”他接着走下了台阶。

不死鸟。艾斯查找了许多（多到离谱）资料，巧妙地问遍了船员，甚至还在上岸时进了书店。就他如今所知，不死鸟是一种神话生物，它长得就像一只鸟，但是它可以在面临死亡时化作火焰，接着浴火重生。所有的信息都表明，不死鸟是一种强大的幻兽，但艾斯觉得，在所有这些描述之前，它首先美丽至极。

艾斯已经为它着了迷，简直无法将思绪从它身上转到别的地方去。一周之内，艾斯已经爱它爱得五迷三道，甚至不觉得自己的沉迷有什么不好。

他开始跟着马尔科的屁股转，只想着能再见那鸟儿一面。但艾斯不是个有耐心的人，整整两天都没有任何进展，他决定他应该挑衅马尔科，让他变身。

他自己的魔恶魔果实已经与他的防御习惯完全融合了，所以他自然觉得马尔科也是这样。换句话讲，如果他能逮住马尔科放松警惕的时候，马尔科就会摔倒在地然后变身成鸟。所以他开始绕着马尔科做些离奇的笨手笨脚的事儿：像是掉东西啦，或者“意外地”撞在马尔科身上。但这些都没奏效，于是他开始每回瞧见马尔科，都狠狠撞进他怀里，然后给他一记紧得要命的熊抱，指望着能吓马尔科一跳，也许就能叫他漏出点儿火来。

但是，他干什么好像都没有用。他的狂乱行为得到的只有马尔科心如止水的回应，哪怕他想方设法平地摔倒、把一整盘食物全都泼在了这位一队长的大腿上（唯独这部分是如假包换的意外），马尔科也没有哪怕细微地退缩一下。他永远保持冷静，所作出的最大的动作不过扬扬眉毛，在艾斯突然抱住他时，回给他一个温暖的拥抱。

随着时间的流逝，艾斯愈发绝望起来。他夜晚的梦中全尽是燃烧的浅蓝，而白日里的思绪也被那夜的回忆完全占据了。他想要摸摸那蓝色的火焰，想要再度沐浴在那冷色的光辉之中，想要知道蓝火之下的身体摸起来会是什么样，想要看到它、想要感受它、想要知道关于它的所有事情。

当他们在老爹庇护的一个小岛停靠时，艾斯终于绝望到决定使出最后一招：他邀请马尔科与他战斗。要和他战斗，就算是老爹的二把手，总也不能连果实能力都不用吧？

但他没想到的是，马尔科拒绝了他。而他拒绝的理由，居然是因为他不想伤害艾斯。

马尔科的回答刺痛了艾斯的自尊心，一再失败之下，艾斯终于恼火起来，跺着脚离开了正举行宴会的小酒馆。他决定去散散步，直到他的怒气自行消散，省得他再把什么东西烧个精光。他慢吞吞地顺着小镇安静的街道逛了过去，很快，他踩上了一片地处隐秘的沙滩。

这事儿怪得很，即使是在他已经吃下了恶魔果实的这么多年以后，他还是能够感觉到大海对他的吸引力。海或许是他最大的弱点，但空气中海盐的腥气永远无法让他提起警惕，也无法让他感觉不舒服。他总是这么爱着大海，在海边，他的心情总能平静下来。他在沙滩上坐下了，任由自己慢慢沉浸进海浪的歌谣中去。他望向远方的地平线，在那里，天海相接，永恒的群星在黑暗中闪动；他逐渐迷失在这副景象之中，什么都不再去想。

过了不知多久，晚风中掺杂起男子靠近的足音，艾斯徐徐沉进现实里。他不必回头就知道来者何人，足音在他身后几尺处停下了，他也没费心去招呼他。

他俩就这么沉默着，艾斯望着海面，而那人望着他。艾斯感觉得到后背上视线的重量，他清楚那人正打量着他，沉默地想着些什么。他不愿显露出慌乱或紧张的样子，便只是像原本那样坐着，后背骄傲地挺得直直的。

接着，他身后的男人开了口。

“所以说啊，你到底想干吗？”

艾斯向后倒去，两只手肘撑在沙子里，扬起脑袋，挑高（或者放低，看你怎么看了）一根眉毛，从下往上看着马尔科。

“什么我想干吗？”

“别跟我装傻。”那人望着他的眼神里有一丝笑意，艾斯阻止自己显得好像因为他的注视就高兴得脑袋发晕。“半艘船都在打赌你是会现在就跳到我身上来，还是要等待下一个时机。”

“嚯，还有这事儿？”艾斯不禁咧嘴一笑。他倒不是很惊讶，但马尔科事不关己的态度让他好奇起来。“那你押了哪边？”

“你这么想知道？”马尔科也笑了。

艾斯吐了吐舌头，随后飞快地支起身体，面向马尔科坐了起来。他已经尽力在马尔科身边打转了，但是一点儿效果都没起。艾斯有想要的东西，而他很清楚，要得到他想要的东西，最好还是直截了当一些。

“给我看看嘛！”他请求道，胸腔里燃烧着的兴奋从他的语调中昭然若揭。“我想再看看你那个形态。给我看看吧，马尔科，算我求你的！”

“就只是这样吗？”马尔科惊奇地盯了他一会儿，似乎是从他的眼睛里找到了答案。他嘴角扬起懒洋洋的笑意，耸了耸肩。“哎，那行吧。”

随即，蓝色的火炎就舔舐上了那人的皮肤，在夜晚的微风中摇摆闪烁。他双臂向两侧展开，变作猎猎燃烧的宽大的翅膀，火焰蜂涌而出，将他的身体吞没了。

那造物就这么又一次出现在了艾斯的眼前，一阵战栗席卷过他的全身。它比他所有的梦境都还要加在一块儿都还要美得多，比他记忆里更真实、更触手可及，它身上明灭的蓝色火焰在周围的沙滩上投射下闪动的影子，艾斯情不自禁地向前爬去，向着它长长的脖子伸出了手。

他的指头穿过了厚重烟雾一般的微凉的火焰，火舌几乎有实感一般轻柔地抚摩着他的手指。一束火苗绕住了他的手腕，他停了下来，着迷地看着它在他皮肤上闪烁，触感在他能够感知的边缘上摇摆。

他将手探得更深，终于触摸到了火焰之下鸟儿的身体。羽毛柔软而光滑，越是沿着翅膀向下，羽毛就越长。精美纤细，但是又不失强壮，这样奇异的组合甚至让他对它更着迷了。

“喂，抓紧咯。”

马尔科的声音突然响起，他吓得几乎跳起来，大脑努力把眼前这头神话里的幻兽与那个他天天都能听见的声音结合起来。在他已经摇摇欲坠的脑袋努力搞清楚情况的时候，他嘴里已经滑出了一声听起来就不太聪明的“啊？”

艾斯相当确定鸟这玩意并不具备大笑的生理结构，但现在这鸟发出的声响绝对是在哈哈大笑。这也是什么不死鸟的特殊能力吗？或者只是马尔科自己的习惯所致？他终于清明起来的头脑给出了答案：它就是马尔科，不是什么燃烧的美丽生物；不对，它是马尔科，也是那头燃烧着的漂亮的的幻兽，那个艾斯打出生起见过最美丽的造物，浑身缠绕着的是最叫人着迷的火焰。要知道艾斯这辈子可是见过不少的火——

他手下的身躯动了，他猛地回过神来，飞快地眨眨眼，不让自己再走神。他还没反应过来，眼前的景象就变成了这头果实能力者化形的幻兽宽阔的后背，他迷茫地眨了眨眼睛。那双翅膀在它身体两侧舒展开来，他立刻又被迷住了。马尔科的翼展简直大得离谱，他恍惚地想着，满眼所见就只剩下火焰和晴朗蓝天的颜色。

接着，鸟儿长长的脖子调转过来，冲他歪了歪脑袋，眼睛里露出邀请的神色。艾斯卡顿的脑袋终于把先前马尔科的话和眼前的场面联系起来，兴奋叫他几乎灵魂出窍。马尔科愿意带他飞？他的嘴笑得咧太开了，脸都疼了起来。

他生怕马尔科再回心转意，连忙飞快地爬上了鸟儿的背，双臂紧紧搂住它的长脖子，身体贴紧了鸟儿柔软的羽毛和跳动的火焰。

双翅一振，马尔科就带着他从地面上腾飞而起；双翅又振，他俩就拂过沙滩、穿过海面，越来越高，直到艾斯再也分不清哪里是上、哪里是下。他的感官被他发间吹拂的风和抚摩他面颊的火苗填满了。

飞行与他过去所有的经历都完全不同。唯一能与之相比的大概只有在晴朗的日子里，驾驶小艇在宽广的海面上穿行。一切都消失不见，只剩下咸味的风和头顶触手可及的蓝天。他曾在乎的所有东西都渐渐淡去了，直到那一刻，他一动不动，却正划破空气向前疾行而去；风吹过他的头发，痛快的大笑的前奏在他胸腔里鸣响。这是自由的滋味。

飞行——是自由的。彻彻底底、无可估量的自由。他头顶是群星闪烁的夜空，身下是波浪翻腾的大海，星星的倒影在浪花起伏间影影绰绰；他身周，火鸟的蓝色火焰摇曳着将他包围。他闭上眼睛，将脸埋进鸟儿温暖的羽毛之间，大笑起来。他感到无比轻盈，他所见过最美丽的生物正载着他飞行，他为之大笑；他身在世界之巅，他的心脏正在欢愉中用力地跳动着，他为之大笑；他感到如此自由，世上再不会有比这更新奇、更美丽的事情了，他为之放声而笑。

他笑到头晕目眩，他笑到喘不上气，他笑到除却大笑，他再也记不得其他的事情。

接着，因为他是如此快乐，他又笑了起来。

当海浪的声音将他从快乐的高峰上带回现实时，他的嘴角依旧向上扬着，他的心脏也在他没有消退的微笑中继续鼓噪着，舞动着。

他向下望去，看见翻涌不息的海浪中反射着火苗的倒影，没过多久，染成蓝色的沙滩也出现在视野里，他便知道这就是这段小小旅程的终点了。但即便如此，快乐的余韵也并未消退，而是像药物一般在他的血管里流动，将他从内到外点亮了。即使当马尔科着陆，动作一如他上一回那样优雅，而艾斯不情不愿地放开他时，他的心也仍旧像是还停留在云间一般，叫他双脚发软，一屁股坐在了地上。

“哇哦，”他试着开口，“这可真是……”他说不出话来，说什么似乎都无法表达出他刚刚的体验是多么美妙。

“你喜欢吗？”他勉强点了点头，仍然觉得身下的大地在晃动，他没注意到那人的声音凑近了他，“喜欢就好。”

他反应过来时，马尔科已经变了回来，笼罩在他身体之上。肩膀上的火焰尚在跳动，他向着艾斯俯下身来。他侵入了艾斯的空间，如此亲密、如此真实，他一手撑在沙滩上，另一手捧住了艾斯的脸。然后，然后——

然后，他俩之间最后的一点空隙也消失了。然后，他就感觉到马尔科的嘴唇触碰着他的，柔软又温暖，带着无穷无尽的温柔。艾斯还没有从刚才那一场飞行中缓过来，他浑浑噩噩的大脑就又被一场新的迷雾笼罩了。这一回的迷惑更加甜美，其中蕴含着更多使他期待的成分，也更熟悉了。

艾斯迎向嘴唇上传来的轻微的压力，靠得更近了些，喉间发出满足的低吟。他没预料到会得到一个吻，但他确实想要。做了几周居心叵测的跟屁虫，他似乎与马尔科的生活建立了某种私密的联系，远远超出普通的船员之上。如果不是他对不死鸟小小的痴迷，他不会像这样，对马尔科的人格产生明晰的概念。

他看见马尔科每天清晨最先起床，往往也是最后入睡。他看见马尔科对所有人都是那样轻松和温和，有效地减少了这个一千多人的大家庭内部的摩擦。他看见马尔科永远都知道这艘穿上发生的每一件事情，它们是怎么进展的，又有谁参与在里面。

他也看见他沐浴过后满脸通红、一身轻松的样子。他也看见马尔科被雨水打湿，或在战斗之后浑身是血的模样。他也看见他如何在舰船上放松地闲逛，又是如何在需要时高度警惕。

在这几周里，他所看见的马尔科似乎比大部分人所看到的都要多得多。

但是，这非但没能让他的好奇心就此得到满足，反而让他燃起了更旺盛的求知兴趣。他想要知道更多关于马尔科的事情——他想要知道一切，从最无关紧要的细小琐事，到马尔科不愿意别人知道的大秘密。

但是此刻，这些都无所谓了。他只希望马尔科可以靠得再近一些，他俩可以待在一起。

他抬起手臂，环住了年长者的脖子。这动作居然与他先前抱着鸟脖子的动作没大区别。他分开双唇，舌尖立即尝到了马尔科舌头上咸味的空气。他从未在亲吻中尝到过更好的味道。而且，马尔科真的相当清楚接吻是怎么回事。他已经完全忘记了此人索吻时是如何的小心翼翼，眼下，他凶狠地在艾斯口中追逐着他想要的东西，让艾斯的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

他向后倒去，拉着马尔科一同倒下。他俩赤裸的前胸贴在一起，让他肺里尚未被马尔科的亲吻带走的空气化作一声急促的喘息冲出嘴唇。就连马尔科直起腰，意图抽离时，艾斯都无法自抑地追了过去，喘息着，渴求更多的身体接触。

“唔，看来我刚刚从萨奇那里赢了一百贝利。”马尔科露出个轻松的笑容，艾斯的心脏又为他眼睛里的笑意鼓噪起来。

“是吗？但是你们的赌约不是我什么时候往你身上跳吗？这都反过来了。”他调笑道，两手伸进马尔科衬衫里，抚摸他的肌肉。天，这家伙肩膀上的肌肉可是真不错。是因为翅膀的关系吗？

“他们不会知道的。”马尔科听起来有些得意，在艾斯探索他衬衫下的身体时，愉快地眯细了眼睛。

“这可不合规矩。”艾斯大笑。

“我们是海贼欸。谁说我们要按规矩来？”

他这样说着，就想起身离开。如果他觉得今晚就这么完了，那他可是打错了主意。艾斯猛地窜起来，成功地将年长者仰面推倒在地，他俩的上下关系就这么倒了个个儿。艾斯冲他得意一笑，马尔科扬起一根眉毛，显然是被逗乐了。

“现在，你能堂堂正正地赢他一把啦。”

这么说着，他骑到了马尔科身上，俯身吻他——他皮肤下仍有激情涌动，过剩的能量如火星般在血管里闪动着，他将整晚所得的愉悦都倾注在这个吻里。他的手一刻都没有离开过马尔科的身体，他喜欢他指尖下立起的鸡皮疙瘩，和掌心里肌肉的滑动。听见马尔科在他身下发出呻吟，他自己的皮肤也逐渐升温，兴奋渐渐浮出他的意识。

马尔科的手落在了他臀部，他的反应与艾斯完全相同。他难耐地向上顶起身子，向艾斯贴得更紧，他的舌头吸舔着艾斯的，他俩的牙齿在彼此疯狂的索取中屡屡碰在一起。但是当他扭动着让肩膀在沙滩上更方便着力、试图让他俩的腰胯蹭到一起时，艾斯清楚他的愿望，并立刻决定不让他实现它。

艾斯毫无预兆地直起身子，抓起马尔科放在自己身上的双手，按在他头两侧的沙地上，得意洋洋地冲他微笑起来。不错，马尔科比他要强壮，如果他想的话，可以轻松地挣脱他的束缚，不过艾斯还藏了一张王牌留用。

所以当一队长试图挣脱时，艾斯将他的双手变成了火，在他身下的男人猛然倒吸一口气时嘿嘿一乐。

“如果我是你，我肯定就乖乖躺好了。”他调笑道，就在他还在自鸣得意的时候，他眼前闪过一阵火花。

他仍旧燃烧着的双手突然被蓝色的火焰包裹了，他俩的果实能力交融的场景叫他屏住了呼吸。这并非只是他的火焰与马尔科的火焰放在一起燃烧着，而是彼此交缠。红蓝闪动，他们的火彼此助长，仿若正跳着一支火焰的舞蹈。

然后马尔科，这个清楚要如何利用敌人弱点的争强好胜非得压别人一头的鸟人，将他整条胳膊都变作翅膀，有力地挥动起来。艾斯压住他的身体被气流吹得颤动不已，也使了力，一时间，赤红和蔚蓝的火焰暴涨，红蓝相间的火球在整片海滩上投下闪烁的影子。

几分钟后，这场激烈的摔角终于要迎来尾声。就在艾斯正准备宣告顺利的时候，却突然被马尔科从身上掀了下去，直接摔进了海里。突如其来的慌张让他在水里绝望地扑腾起来，但很快，他发觉自己正坐在水中，水刚刚漫到他腰部，细小的波浪在他身侧懒洋洋地拍打着。

而在水边潮湿的沙滩上，马尔科仰着身子，喉咙深处迸发出一阵快活的大笑，笑得全身发抖。艾斯真的非常想生他的气，但就算是他，也不至于因为这么一场比试的失败就看不出这场面有多么可乐。

他没绷住多久，就也大笑起来。他俩的笑声在夜晚的海滩上回荡着，彼此交融，正如他俩片刻之前彼此相融的火焰。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有话要说：全船只有艾斯觉着自己stalk马尔科的时候做得天衣无缝。毕竟他那段日子里满嘴讲的只有什么蓝火什么鸟，下船的时候居然还往书店去了。


End file.
